The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula takesimana, commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMTAK3’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMTAK3’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christian Hald Madsen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a cross made by the inventor in March 2009 between a proprietary selection of Campanula takesimana designated 21.01.0083 (breeder reference, unpatented) as the female parent and a proprietary selection of Campanula punctata designated 39.00.3010 (breeder reference, unpatented) as the male parent. The new Campanula ‘PKMTAK3’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMTAK3’ on the basis of its compact plant habit and purple flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.